


Brave New World

by RexWolfe



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexWolfe/pseuds/RexWolfe
Summary: A series of Berena prompts from Tumblr. All ratings, all subjects, any warnings will be flagged at the start of each prompt.





	1. Cerebral Cortex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been asked to write a lot of prompts in the last few months on tumblr and I figured it might be good to put them all in one place. Everything is always posted on tumblr first because its easy (sorry!) but I will update this collection as and when I can.
> 
> Feel free to join in and ask for a prompts and do share these stories if you like them :)
> 
> Happy Reading! x

Brave New World: Chapter 01 - Cerebral Cortex

Prompt: Someone quotes a film or TV show during an argument.

Serena watched from her place on the sofa, a glass of Shiraz in one hand and a book in the other. She was pretending to read while the mother/daughter argument played out around her. Charlotte moved from room to room, collecting bits and pieces while Bernie followed her around, gesticulating wildly as if to lend more weight to what she was saying.

“You are 20 years old, Charlotte,” Bernie repeated for the 10th time. Serena looked up as Charlotte led the way into the living room and stopped in front of where Serena was sitting. She had quickly looked back down at her book by the time Bernie arrived. “This is far too soon!”

“We’ve been dating for two years,” Charlotte laughed. “Which is far longer than you and Serena had been together before you moved in with each other.”

“That’s different and you know it,” Bernie said while Charlotte moved back out of the room. Serena glanced up to see Bernie running her hands through her hair. She turned to look at her girlfriend. “Am I wrong in this?”

“Oh no,” Serena said shaking her head. “I’m not getting involved with this. This is between you and Charlotte and I’ve learnt to stay out of it. Whenever I’ve given my opinion before it’s only served to bring you together against me.”

Bernie smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. “That’s true,” she said. “But I always make it up to you.” She kissed her one last time and ran after her daughter. The arguing continued.

As soon as Bernie and Serena had combined their resources and bought a house together, Charlotte had begged them both to allow her to move in. Bernie had been reluctant, not wanting to cause even more tension between her and Marcus but Serena had talked her into it and Charlotte had moved in a few weeks after they did. Jason didn’t mind the extra ‘roommate’ and Serena delighted in watching Bernie and Charlotte growing closer with each passing day. But a week ago Charlotte’s boyfriend Richard, or as Bernie preferred to call him ‘Dick’, had asked her to move in. He’d complained about the rent increase on his flat when he was last at their house and both Bernie and Serena worried that he had only asked her to move in to help pay the bills. They didn’t want to see her get hurt.

Charlotte rushed through the door again, a hand full of books in her arms. “Nothing you say will stop me from going,” she said as Bernie followed her.

“Your cerebral cortex isn’t fully formed until you’re 25 years old. That’s the decision-making part of your brain. That’s science!” Bernie said.

Serena looked up with a frown and at the same time Charlotte stopped and turned to face her mother. “Did you… did you just quote Madam Secretary to me?”

Bernie froze. “I… yes,” she sighed and Serena and Charlotte began to laugh. “But it’s still true! I’m a doctor, I know these things.”

Charlotte put her books down and walked over to her mother. She wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and hugged her tight. “I love you, mum,” she said as she kissed her cheek. “But I’m still moving in with Richard.” She stepped away and collected her books again. “And besides, when it doesn’t work out, just think about how much joy you’ll get out of saying ‘I told you so’.”

Serena looked up at Bernie as Charlotte rushed from the room. “Come here,” she said, putting down her book and holding her arm out to her. She pulled Bernie down on the sofa and persuaded her to lean her back against her chest. She handed her the glass of Shiraz and wrapped her arms around her.

Bernie hummed as she sipped the Shiraz and rested her free hand on Serena’s forearm. “She’s right though,” she said, tucking her head under Serena’s chin. “I will enjoy saying ‘I told you so’.”

Serena laughed along with her and tightened her arms around her. “I love you, Bernie,” she said, kissing her ear.


	2. Origami Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anon ask that requested Feather, Singing, Origami. I really hope that this wasn’t a request for a fic that included all three, anon, because I mean…. how? Teehee. So here is the first one. Origami. For some reason, my mind immediately sprung into action sooooo here it is! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And thank you everyone that reblogged, liked and commented on the first instalment. You guys make my heart beat faster! Keep the prompts coming, I’m having a blast!

Brave New World: Chapter 02 - Origami Love

Prompt: Origami

Serena knew she was late as she rushed from the hospital and into her car. She checked her phone at a red light, six missed calls from Jason. She sighed. Tonight wasn’t going to be pretty. She had intended to be home on time but a last minute emergency had come in and as Bernie had the day off, she was the only surgeon at that moment on AAU that could perform the necessary surgery. It had been a hell of a day.

Despite the lateness, she made it home in record time. As she stepped through the door, she was surprised that Jason hadn’t been waiting in the hall for her.

“Jason?” She heard him laughing from the living room and the familiar sounds of the doctor who theme-tune. Serena quickly discarded her belongings and headed for the living room.

“It should go here,” Jason said in a loud and slightly impatient voice. Serena smirked and stood outside the closed door listening in to what he was saying. “I love this episode,” he said. “Don’t you? Those weird little boxes. I’d quite like one.”

“And risk heart failure?” a familiar voice said with a laugh.

“But they work for the Doctor now,” Jason said.

“So they’re just pointless blocks,” the voice said again. “Are you sure you want to hang these up now?”

Serena laughed softly and shook her head. She pushed open the door and observed the scene in front of her. “What on earth is going on in here?” The living room was a mess! Balls of paper littered the floor and hung from pieces of string taped to the walls and ceiling.

“Oh whoops…” Bernie turned and stared at Serena with wide eyes, a piece of string with balls of paper hanging from her hands.

“Hello aunty Serena,” Jason said with a bright smile. “Look,” he pointed to the balls of paper. “Bernie taught me how to do origami.”

Serena looked at the mess once more and then focused her eyes on Bernie. “Really?”

“Now wait,” Bernie dropped the string and jumped down from the chair. “Jason, why don’t you heat up you Serena’s dinner?”

“You’re late,” Jason said as he moved toward the door. “Thankfully Bernie was here.”

Serena sighed. “I’m sorry, Jason,” she said as she watched him leave the room.

Once they were alone, Bernie started talking. “I’m sorry for the mess,” she said quickly. “When I arrived he was already upset so I made dinner but…”

“It wasn’t how I make it,” Serena said knowingly.

“Heavens no! I mean he ate it but he still wouldn’t calm down,” Bernie sighed.

“And the origami?” Serena looked up above her and noticed that one of the small balls was actually a tiny paper turtle.

Bernie smiled. “Turns out your nephew is really good at it,” she said. “I knew a soldier who used to make them when he got anxious. The process and precision focused his mind.” She shrugged. “Jason likes rules and procedures. I thought it would help him.”

Serena smiled and looked back up at the pieces hanging from the ceiling. Fish, spiders, frogs, stars, planes, cranes; the list went on. “He made all these?” She asked.

“Yes,” Bernie smiled again. “He wanted to put them on string so we could hang them above the beds on the children’s ward.”

Serena paused at that and turned to look at Bernie. “He said that?” The other woman nodded. There was something building up in Serena’s chest, something that threatened to burst out. “I don’t know why that makes me feel so happy,” she smiled and Bernie laughed.

“Well you won’t be happy for much longer,” Bernie pressed a kiss to Serena’s lips before she moved back to the piece of string she’d dropped when Serena walked in. “Jason is royally pissed with you.”

Serena rolled her eyes but she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Even after Jason had berated and lectured her on the importance of punctuality, she still felt that happy bubble ready to explode in her chest.

Later that evening, once Jason had calmed and no one could stand up straight for fear of being strangled by the origami garlands, Serena marvelled at how her life had turned out. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d truly been this happy or when she didn’t have a shred of doubt in her mind about the future. Serena decided she quite liked it.

Bernie was sitting in front of the sofa, her back resting partially on the sofa and Serena’s legs while Jason lay across the floor.

“I like Peter Capaldi,” Jason said over his shoulder. “He has a good mixture of classic and new Who.”

“I’m rather partial to Matt Smith,” Bernie said. “I like his dress sense.”

“I’ll never understand Doctor Who,” Serena shook her head and Bernie playfully slapped her knee.

“I found instructions for an origami TARDIS,” Jason sat up quickly and held up his phone. “Sorry aunty Serena, but Bernie is my friend for tonight. I’ll return her after we’ve made a sufficient amount.”

Serena laughed. Yes, her life had turned out very different to how she expected but she was happier than she’d ever been. Her odd little family and the warm bubble in her chest were everything she’d been searching for.

In that moment, her life was perfect. Serena decided she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep. I seem to be throwing up fluff and good feelings. I blame you guys. You asked for this. It’s all your fault…. wait…. there isn’t a problem here…. I need to sleep…


	3. A Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anon ask that requested Feather, Singing, Origami. If you haven’t already seen it, you can find Origami here. This is the second part of the request: feather. I hope the person that requested this enjoys it and I hope everyone else does too!
> 
> Thank you everyone that reblogged, liked and commented on the previous instalments. Keep the prompts coming, I’m having so much fun writing them. I’ve placed this one under the cut below as it’s rated a soft M. Enjoy!

Brave New World: Chapter 03 – A Little Game

Prompt: feather

Her back lifted from the mattress as the feather tickled her flesh. Her breasts jutted out, her nipples hard and begging to be touched. She liked to be teased, no matter what she said when she was on the edge.

The feather was dragged across her stomach where it hovered over her public bone. Her hips lifted from the bed and a small sigh of frustration escaped her mouth. 

Serena smiled at how impatient her lover could be. The wait was one of the best parts of this little game they’d developed. It was a way of unwinding after a long, difficult day and this time, it was Serena’s turn to be in charge. 

She leaned over Bernie’s naked body, careful not to touch any part of her as she lowered to whisper in her ear. “If you keep pulling against the scarf like that, you’re going to have a bruise...” she bit down on her earlobe. 

Bernie gasped. “I’ll remember this the next time you’re the one that’s tied up and blindfolded,” she said, lifting her back from the bed again. Serena jumped back and smirked. 

“You’ll wait even longer for that,” she said, trailing the feather back up her body slowly. “I’ll touch you when I want to touch you.”

Bernie remained quiet but Serena could almost hear the cursing in her mind. She laughed to herself as she once again knelt between Bernie’s legs. “If you’re a good soldier,” she said, brushing the feather against her sex. “I might touch you very...” she blew air across her pubic hair. “Very...” she tickled the inside of her legs with the feather. “Soon...” She moved closer until she could feel the heat coming from her, could smell her. Her mouth watered. 

Serena glanced up at Bernie. She was tense, her hands clenched in the scarf and her mouth slightly agape. Her breaths were long and deep and for a moment she lost herself in the image of her breasts moving up and down. She lifted the feather to brush against one of her nipples and was pleased with the small gasp Bernie let out. 

Without warning, and because the smell and heat was too tempting to resist, Serena took one long swipe with her tongue through Bernie’s folds. Bernie made a low growl in the back of her throat and her hips lifted off the mattress. Serena knew that the rules of the game meant she should pull back. She was in control and Bernie had attempted to speed things up. The thing was, Serena wanted to speed thing up too. 

“What are you doing?” Bernie asked as Serena crawled up her body and began to untie her restraints. 

“We’ll do this tomorrow,” she said as she lifted the blindfold. She grabbed Bernie’s head and pulled her forward until their lips crashed together. 

Bernie’s arms circled her waist as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. She loved being kissed by Bernie. No one had ever kissed her like she did.

“You’re such a push over,” Bernie smiled against her slips.

“Oh shut up you,” Serena laughed as she pushed the feather away and allowed Bernie to roll her over onto her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun! I hope you all enjoyed it and do feel free to share and reblog. You guys are the best! xxx


	4. Christmas Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernie/Serena prompt series #04
> 
> Anon asked for the scene where Berena decide on doing Christmas together. It’s not exactly that but also sort of it. It’ll make sense when you read it :)
> 
> So here are Bernie and Serena in the domestic setting the show keeps robbing us of, talking about their kids and Christmas plans. Hope you enjoy and thanks anon for the prompt! Please do keep them coming, I’m working my way through them when I can and some are taking a little while as the prompts require a longer story rather than a drabble. But they are on the way I promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Brave New World: Chapter 04 – Christmas Plans

Prompt: I’d like to see the scene when Serena and Bernie decide to have Christmas together.

Serena was laid in a bubble bath, a glass of shiraz hanging from a hand she had propped up on the side of the bath. Her eyes were closed but Bernie noticed one eye peep open slightly when she entered the bathroom.

“Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you coming in?”

Bernie smirked and closed the door behind her. “I just wanted to get ready for bed,” she said, moving toward the sink. She put some toothpaste on her brush but before she could start, Serena drew her attention.

“Are you alright?” Serena asked, looking up at her.

Bernie smiled and walked toward her. She placed a kiss on her damp forehead and sat on the edge of the bath. “I’m fine,” she said. She began to brush her teeth.

“How is Cam?” She asked as she sipped from her wine glass.

“Hinne…”Bernie tried to say. Serena sighed at her but she could see the smile she was trying to hide. “He’s fine,” she said as she stopped brushing for a moment. She moved back to the sink and continued there.

“You’re quiet,” Serena observed. “You’re only quiet when something is bothering you.”

Bernie finished at the sink before she turned to look at Serena. The other woman had sat up in the bath, her attention now solely on her. “Cam was asking what I was doing for Christmas,” she said.

Serena frowned. “So?”

“I know that we talked about spending Christmas together because we’re both working Christmas Eve,” she said as she moved toward the toilet and sat down on the seat. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin on her arms. “But we haven’t made actual plans.”

“I should have known,” Serena smirked. “My big macho army medic needs a timetable and a plan.”

Bernie laughed. “Oh sod off.”

“We’re having Christmas here with Jason,” Serena said. “We’ll be up at 8am because that’s when he always wants to have breakfast. Then we can open presents,” she smiled as if she knew some kind of special secret. “Then the day is ours to do as we please.”

Bernie nodded. It sounded wonderful. A day to themselves.

“Has Cam invited you to do something with him?” Serena asked after a moment.

“Oh no,” Bernie smiled. “The opposite actually.”

Serena smiled knowingly. “Ah,” she said as she took another sip from her glass. “He’s welcome here,” she said. “I’d like the chance to get to know him a little more. Charlotte too.”

“Re…really?” She didn’t want to intrude on Serena’s plans and she definitely didn’t want to upset Jason in anyway.

“We’ve still got three weeks to Christmas,” Serena said, holding out her hand. Bernie slipped off the seat and made her way toward her. She sat on the side of the bath again and held Serena’s hand. “Plenty of time for me to explain the change of plans to Jason and time for you to arrange it with the kids and Marcus.”

“They’re at Marcus’ in the morning but they both wanted to have dinner with us,” she said with a smile when she saw the way Serena’s face softened.

“They asked to have dinner with us?” She was touched that they’d automatically included her in their plans, Bernie could tell.

“They want to get to know you too,” she smiled and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

“Elinor is at Edward’s Christmas morning but perhaps she might like to come for dinner too?” The hope in her eyes made Bernie smile. “Jason, Elinor, Cam and Charlotte. It would be nice.”

“All the kids under one roof,” Bernie smiled. “I could get used to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one that I thought I’d put together on my break from the painfully slow Berena action (or lack there of) on Sims 4. Seriously, I just want them to be happy and have lots of sex without writing it. Isn’t that what Sims is for?
> 
> I need to stop thinking about my Bernie and Serena sims.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


	5. Misplaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernie/Serena prompt series #05
> 
> First of all, I’m so sorry this took me so long to reply to this. As I can’t seem to find the ability to sleep I thought I’d get this typed up. Thank you for sending me this, it was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoy it and I hope everyone else does too.
> 
> Keep the prompts coming! And thank you for reading!
> 
> Brave New World: Chapter 05 - Misplaced.
> 
> Prompt from fourforyouodo on tumblr: Bernie and Serena talking not-so-awkwardly in the lift now that the undeniable sexual chemistry is out in the open

Serena stepped into the lift and pushed the button. She waited for the doors to close when a voice called out.

“Hold the lift!”

Serena glanced up at the sound of her voice and automatically pressed the hold button.

Bernie ran inside and Serena saw the tiny smile on her face when she realised who had been in the lift.

“Morning,” Bernie said smoothly.

Serena felt a flutter in her chest. “Morning,” she smiled as the doors closed. “You’re late,” she said with a tease in her voice. She kept her eyes forward but she knew Bernie had a smile on her face too.

Bernie cleared her throat. “Yes,” she sounded out of breath. “I erm... couldn’t find my bra this morning.”

“Really?” Serena asked with a sigh as if she was uninterested. It couldn’t be more from the truth! “Did you misplace it?”

“It was certainly misplaced,” Bernie said in that deep voice she usually reserved for times when they were tangled up in bed together. “But not by me.”

The lift slowed. “Second Floor. Doors opening. Lift going up.”

Both Bernie and Serena took a step back as a few members of staff joined them. 

“If you need a hand locating it,” Serena said in a whisper.

“No need,” Bernie said, her voice all business. Serena glanced over at her in time to see her smirk. “I have a spare one in my locker in the changing room.”

Serena stared at her. She so desperately wanted to ask what was now consuming her thoughts but with other people in the lift, she couldn’t. “Let me know if you need a hand,” Serena smiled.

Bernie nodded but remained silent as she watched the ascending numbers above the doors.

“Fourth Floor. Doors opening.”

The other staff members walked out of the lift, leaving them along once more. The door closed.

“Going up.”

Serena watched Bernie’s eyes narrow, her lips pursed in thought. “I think you will be more of a hindrance than a help, Ms Campbell.” Bernie finally turned to look at her with a smirk.

Serena couldn’t help herself. She looked down at Bernie’s chest through the gap in her coat, she could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra under her tight fitted shirt. She felt herself grow warm under her collar and she had to resist the urge to push Bernie up against the wall.

She quickly turned away just as the doors opened.

“You have no one to blame but yourself, Ms Campbell,” Bernie said as she stepped out of the lift. “Perhaps I won’t visit my locker after all. Not if you’re going to look at me like that every time,” she said over her shoulder. Serena smiled and she felt a blush leave a fiery trail up her neck and cheeks.

Berenice Bloody Wolfe would be the death of her! Though it wouldn’t be a bad way to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee! Hope you liked it!


	6. Explain it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Sentence Writing Prompts
> 
> This was a list of first sentence prompts I reblogged on tumblr that asked people to send me anon asks of the prompt they wanted to see me do. 
> 
> Requested by anon: Prompt 6. Explain it to me again, why do we need to pretend to be married?

“Explain it to me again, why do we need to pretend to be married?”

“Because my old school friends think this is just a phase,” Serena said as they headed up the steps to her oldest friend’s rather impressive house.

“And our relationship status comes into this… how?” Bernie asked.

Serena nervously smoothed out her dress. “They think this between us is all because Edward got remarried and that I’m having some kind of lesbian midlife crisis.”

“And you’re not?” Bernie pursed her lips.

Serena sighed impatiently at Bernie’s teasing. “So I told them that we got married…”

“Logical,” Bernie titled her head as if she were thinking about the situation. “No actually, it’s not. Why was that the way to convince them that we love each other?”

“I don’t know, Bernie,” Serena rolled her eyes. “I panicked and I hoped it would stop the constant questioning.”

“And I assume it didn’t,” Bernie raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Serena said slowly. “In fact, quite the opposite.”

Bernie nodded as everything finally fell into place. “Which is why we’re here, pretending to be married at a small post-wedding party with your friends from school.”

Serena narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “Well when you say it like that it all sounds rather ridiculous.”

Bernie frowned and shrugged. “That’s because it is ridiculous.” At Serena’s worried eyes she laughed. “Would it have not have been easier to tell them all to just bugger off? You don’t even like them!”

“Yes well, thank you for that,” Serena said in a clipped tone.

“Though I should say, just for the record,” Bernie reached for Serena’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “It will be rather nice to be introduced as your wife.”

Serena’s breath caught in her throat when Bernie smiled her. “It will,” Serena smiled. “Perhaps… this is something we should talk about?” Her heart pounded against her chest.

“I’d be glad to,” Bernie smiled and leaned forward to give Serena a light kiss. “Let’s get this show on the road shall we?”


	7. Blown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Sentence Writing Prompts
> 
> This was a list of first sentence prompts I reblogged on tumblr that asked people to send me anon asks of the prompt they wanted to see me do.
> 
> Requested by anon: Prompt 24. Please tell me you know how to defuse a bomb

“Please tell me you know how to defuse a bomb,” Serena said softly.

“Why would I know how to defuse a bomb?” Robbie asked, looking up at Serena with a stunned expression.

“Because you’re a police man,” Serena could feel cold sweat trickling down her back. “There’s more chance of you knowing how to deal with the bloody thing than me!”

This was bloody great. Not only had she sat through the worst date she could have imagined, with the most boring man she had ever met, she was now about to meet her end in a lift. She rolled her eyes.

A sudden thud from the top of the lift made everyone freeze.

“What was that?” Eric was a young man who had entered the lift with them. He was sitting in the corner of the lift, occasionally sucking on his inhaler and looking slightly ill.

“I wonder how strong the cables are…” Robbie began but Serena stopped him by kicking his shin.

“That isn’t helping,” she snapped.

A shrill, whirling sound broke the tension in the lift and Serena felt a wave of relief in her chest when she realised what it was. She watched expectantly as the hatch in the ceiling was lifted. A messy mop of blond hair was the first thing to enter the lift and then suddenly a smiling face.

“Do you need help?” the woman asked. Serena was caught off guard by the warm dark eyes that focused on her.

“I…” Serena was momentarily lost for words.

“Give me a minute,” the woman winked at her and disappeared. A moment later, a pair of legs dangled through the hatch and the woman was slowly lowered into the lift. “Now then, I’m Major Berenice Wolfe,” she put her hand on her chest and smiled warmly. “You can call me Bernie.”

Serena felt herself smiling and she couldn’t stop. Major Berenice Wolfe. Serena didn’t really believe in Knights in shining armour but as she took in the woman stood in front of her, she couldn’t ignore the burning fire in the pit of her stomach.

When no one spoke, Bernie clapped her hands together and gave a shy smile. “Right, shall we get you folks out of here?”

“Now we’re talking,” Robbie stepped forward.

“Gentlemen first I take it?” Bernie narrowed her eyes at him. Robbie hesitated but before he could say anything Serena spoke.

“Please just get him out of here,” she said with a heavy sigh. The sooner Robbie the bobbie was out of her sight, the better!

Bernie smirked as she quickly clipped Robbie into the harness and radioed to her colleagues to lift him out.

Once Robbie had cleared the lift, Bernie turned to look at Serena. “How long have you been married?” She asked as she knelt in front of the panel they had used to call for help when the lift had stalled. That was how they’d found the bomb.

“We’re not,” Serena said awkwardly. “First date.”

Bernie turned a smile in her direction. “I take it there won’t be a second.”

“Correct,” Serena rolled her eyes.

“Excellent news,” Bernie nodded and said nothing further as she turned to look at the panel. The warm spark Serena felt from the other woman’s words was momentarily distinguished when she remembered why they were all there. The numbers on the board were lowering by the second. What had once read 1 hour 15 minutes, now read 30 minutes.

“Can you defuse it?” Serena asked.

Bernie glanced up at her with a smirk on her lips. “Of course I can,” she winked. “But first, we need to get you and this young man out of here.”

“Ah yes,” Serena was suddenly reminded of Eric. She made her way over to him and knelt down so that she could look at his face. “Eric?”

Eric looked up at her. “My chest hurts,” he said, his breathing scratchy.

“Ok,” Serena leaned forward and listened to his chest. She turned back to Bernie who was stood watching them. “We need to get him out of here now.”

Bernie picked up the radio and called to her colleagues to work faster. “They’re already on their way,” she said, kneeling down with them.

“He needs oxygen,” Serena said and received a surprised look from Bernie. “I’m a surgeon.”

Bernie nodded. “My kinda girl.” Serena smiled, her heart thudding against her chest.

A loud thud on the lift told them that someone had come down to help. “Ste can you help Eric out of here?” Bernie stood up as a man lowered himself into the lift.

“Got it, Major,” he said as he helped Eric up off the floor. Serena stood back and watched Bernie and Ste prepare Eric to be lifted out. While Ste monitored Eric’s ascent, Bernie had turned to look at Serena.

“My turn?” Serena asked.

“Don’t worry,” Bernie smiled at her as she held the harness. “I have you.”

Serena smiled. “I know,” she said softly.

“I’ll see you on the upside,” Bernie said as she and Ste fitted her into her harness.

“I better,” Serena smirked.

“No doubt about it.”

As Serena was lifted out of the lift, she glanced down to see Bernie looking up at her through the hatch, a worried expression on her face. In a moment of madness, Serena wanted to be back there with her. She’d just met the bloody woman!

Above ground was chaos. Serena had been covered in a blanket as soon as she emerged despite her protests that she was fine. For the shock, she’d been told. What shock? Discovering the bomb or being blown away by the blonde who had rescued them? They seemed to leave her alone when she kept the blanket draped over her shoulders. Eric had been taken to hospital, his asthma made worse by the confined space and stress. Robbie had tried to apologise to Serena for the way the evening went but she brushed it off, gave him a polite smile and wished him goodnight. They wouldn’t be seeing each other again.

Serena waited for what seemed like hours. In reality, only 25 minutes had passed since she left the lift. The fact that she had yet to see any sign of the Major was biting at her nerves.

“We’re coming up.”

The voice that came from the radio hanging on a soldier’s belt was music to Serena’s ears. 10 minutes later, the blonde and her colleague walked through the front of the building, a large heavy looking box carried between them. A group of men in solid armour ran toward them and collected the box. Serena watched as people began walking forward to shake the hands of Bernie and Ste. She hovered close by, watching the happy but tired smile the Major gave her colleagues.

“I think you deserve a drink,” Serena found herself calling.

Bernie’s eyes lifted to look at her, surprise evident on her face. She left the group and walked toward her. “Are you offering to buy me one?”

Serena smirked. “I think it’s the very least I can do,” she said, feeling a little brazen. It wasn’t every day you escaped death, was it? “I know a great little Italian place with an extensive wine list if you’re interested?”

Bernie smiled and shyly looked down at her shoes. It was rather endearing really. “You certainly know how to show a girl a good time,” she looked up at her with a sparkle in her eyes.


	8. 32, Blonde, Big Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Sentence Writing Prompts
> 
> Requested by anon: Love your writing! Can you do all the prompts?  
> Challenge accepted anon! Sorry for taking so long to get these out. Life is busy at the moment but I’ll steadily make my way through these and I’m still working on the other prompts and requests people have asked for x
> 
> 8\. “I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations”

“I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations,” Serena sighed as she watched Bernie climb out of the ambulance. “It’s like you attract chaos.”

“Good morning to you too,” Bernie smirked before she turned around to help the patient out of the back.

Serena smirked as she took in Bernie’s attire. Skin tight leggings and a cropped sports top that showed off the muscles in her torso. She tried not to let her eyes linger but she couldn’t help it when Bernie leaned over slightly, her perfectly toned arse stretching the fabric of her leggings. Serena loved seeing her partner in her running clothes.

“We have a 32 year old female, passed out on the running track,” Bernie said, turning to Serena

“The 32 year old female has a name,” the woman said with a soft laugh. Serena looked down at the woman who had just sat down in a wheelchair and froze.

“Evelyn Carter,” Bernie smiled at her and Serena felt jealousy bubble up in her chest.

Evelyn was young, big blue eyes and long shiny blonde hair. She wore similar running gear to Bernie, her small yet well defined body a feast for anyone’s eyes. Serena glanced at Bernie who was laughing at something else the young woman had said.

“Let’s get you inside then shall we?” Serena interrupted. Bernie nodded and went to grab hold of the wheelchair but Serena called a porter over to take Ms Carter to AAU. “I can take it from here Ms Wolfe,” she said, earning her a frown from Bernie.

On closer examination of Evelyn Carter they quickly discovered a small blood clot in her neck. It had been a good job really that Bernie had been the one to find her and insist on her being taken to hospital. It was a ticking time bomb to a heart attack and Serena had spent the morning in theatre removing it.

When she made her way into AAU, she was aware of the whispers immediately. The little glances people made toward her office drew her attention. Bernie was inside, leaning over their desk, her attention focused on something in front of her. It wasn’t difficult to understand why people were staring. Bernie in her running gear was a sight to behold. She couldn’t blame anyone for staring, she was just as bad when she watched her change into them early in the mornings.

“Keeping busy?” Serena asked as she passed Fletch and Raf who had been stood at the nurses station, their heads bowed close together as their eyes stared into her office.

“Ms Wolfe wants an update on the patient she brought in,” Fletch straightened up, his cheeks flashing red.

“Does she?” Serena asked with a tight lipped smile.

“I need you to sign this,” Raf handed her a file but avoided her eyes. She could tell both men where a little uncomfortable at being caught ogling the other AAU Lead.

“Anything else gentlemen or are you staring into my office for another reason?” Serena asked as she signed the file and handed it back to Raf.

Fletch laughed nervously. “You can’t blame us for looking…”

Serena raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped talking. “Want to test that theory?”

The speed with which Fletch and Raf left the nurses station was impressive.

Serena turned to look back at Bernie who was now standing at the door to their office, arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her lips. Serena sighed and walked toward her.

“Feeling a little possessive Ms Campbell?” She asked with an amused tilt of the head.

“Did you need something?” Serena asked in the same tone she’d used with Raf and Fletch.

Bernie frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Serena took a deep breath. She knew she was being unreasonable. She had no reason to be angry with the staff and certainly nothing to be angry with Bernie over. She pushed Bernie into the office so that she could close the door behind them.

“I’m sorry,” Serena smiled nervously. “I think l… I got a little jealous.”

“Of what?” Bernie asked.

“32, blonde, big eyes… pert in all the right places… ringing any bells?”

Bernie laughed. “Oh please,” she rolled her eyes. “She spends all her time at the track observing herself in every reflective surface she passes.”

“She’s a pretty girl,” Serena pointed out.

“She is,” Bernie nodded and Serena felt her chest tighten. “It’s a shame I only go for pretty women.”

Serena laughed. “Smooth,” she said, allowing Bernie to pull her in close.

“Anything else bothering you?” Bernie asked as she placed a kiss on Serena’s cheek. They had refrained from doing this in the office since Bernie’s first day back from Kiev. They didn’t want anyone watching them as they navigated their new relationship and Bernie was a private person by nature. So to feel her hands wandering under Serena’s scrubs was a surprise. A very welcome one.

“You’re very distracting in your running gear,” Serena said as she turned her head slightly. Bernie kissed the corner of her mouth.

“You’ve said that before,” Bernie grinned and grazed her teeth across Serena’s bottom lip. “I thought you enjoyed the view.”

“Oh I do,” Serena caught Bernie’s lips with her own. “But it seem that the rest of AAU also appreciate the view.”

At that, Bernie pulled away. Her face was red, her eyes worried. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest in the same way she did when she felt exposed or nervous.

“Ah,” Bernie looked to the ground.

“I was jealous that everyone else could see what is rightfully mine,” Serena said, trying to lift the mood.

Bernie smirked. “Yours?” She asked.

“Of course,” Serena smiled, pulled Bernie close to her again and at the same time reached for the blinds with her other hand.

“I think I have some spare clothes in my draw,” Bernie said as she grazed her lips across Serena’s jaw. “Care to help me change?”

Serena hooked her fingers under the crop top and grazed the underside of her breasts. “I think I have time for that.”


	9. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked me to do all the prompts on the first sentence writing prompt list on tumblr. I totally accepted that challenge - so here we go!
> 
> 9\. “Careful, don’t drop -”

“Careful, don’t drop -” the almighty crash that sounded in the kitchen told Bernie that her warning was too late. She winched and quietly crept toward the kitchen where she spotted Cam and Charlotte looking down at the pile of broken plates on the floor.

“I told him not to carry that much,” Charlotte said immediately.

Cam glared at her. “I would have been fine if you hadn’t been fussing around me and getting in my way.”

“Oh so once again this is my fault,” Charlotte folded her arms over her chest. “Why can’t you just admit that it was too heavy for you to carry?”

Bernie sighed as she leaned against the door frame and watched her kids arguing. Serena soon joined her, the noise of the plates breaking and the ensuing argument no doubt distracting her from whatever she had been doing. Bernie glanced over at her partner and smirked while Serena rolled her eyes.

“Cameron, Charlotte,” a voice behind them said. Jason pushed past Serena and Bernie and he moved to stand between the squabbling siblings. He held a sweeping brush in one hand and a dustbin in the other. “Arguing isn’t going to clean up this mess. Auntie Serena and Doctor Bernie have a schedule for the move and we must stick to that.”

“Why do we have schedule?” Elinor asked from the living room.

“Because they’re both on the late shift tonight and they don’t want to be going through boxes when they get home,” Jason said, urging Cam and Charlotte to start cleaning.

Bernie glanced over at Serena and smirked. “I don’t think we’re even needed here,” she laughed.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Serena smiled as she watched Jason make his way to Elinor and tell her what needed doing next. “Can I tempt you with a spot of lunch?”

“I am rather hungry,” Bernie leaned in and kissed Serena softly. “Just not so much for food…”

Serena laughed as she pulled Bernie away from the kitchen, their children’s eye rolls completely ignored as they made their way out of Bernie’s tiny apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> All prompts welcome! Feel free to drop me a message on here or an ask on Tumblr. I have the same username on all platforms x


End file.
